el viaje de Sakura
by mimichanMC
Summary: alguien ha visto el viaje de chihiro... bueno pues les resultara familiar... esta historia no es mia es de Ruy glass pero el ha dado su total y completo concentimiento para publicarla aqui asi que a leer.


_hola amigos, como ya lo dije en la portada este fic no es mo, es de un chico maravilloso, de hecho es una de sus pocas historias de amor, es muy dado a los fics dark y a mi no me gustan jejejeje pero a el le facinan, pero bueno que no hace una por amor._

_bueno si lo reconosco este chico del que hablo es mi novio, la historia de nuestro noviazgo es de lo mas larga pero lo importante es esto, nos queremos, jeje bueno ya les dejo est fic que por supuesto le pedi permiso de publicarlo en mi cuenta hasta que el habra la suya (auqneuel nunca me niega nada jeje) okis a los fans de sakura CC, Saint Seiya, y el viaje de chihiro.difrutenlo_

* * *

_Saludos a todos, se que me he tardado mucho en las demás historias pero me dio inspiración la película de "el viaje de Chihiro" espero que les guste esta historia, es una mezcla entre Ranma 1/2, CCS, Saint Seiya y el Viaje de Chihiro, espero que sea de su agrado, los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. _

_**El Viaje de Sakura.**_

**_por Ryu glass_**

En la mudanza de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka y su esposa Nadeshiko y sus dos hijos, pero Touya se adelanto porque tenia que presentar el examen para poder entrar a la preparatoria de ese lugar, Sakura no le gusto la idea de dejar su hogar, extrañaria mucho a sus amigos sobretodo a Tomoyo. En el camino estaba muy deprimida solo leyendo la carta de despedida de Tomoyo, pero noto que su padre se desvio por otro lado, se habia perdido pero el insistio que era el camino correcto y en eso llega a un misterioso edificio, Fujitaka no aguanto la curiosidad y entro a la puerta y de ahi lo siguio su esposa, Sakura tenia un mal presentimiento pero aun asi los siguio. Era un buen lugar, se veian asientos y varias reliquias, llegaron a la puerta del otro lado, se escucho el sonido de un tren. Los padres de Sakura se quedaron maravillados del lugar, era tan hermoso, todo es de color verde.

Fujitaka: vaya lugar... miren que tal si vamos a aquel pueblo?

Nadeshiko: bien... ven Sakura.

Ella seguia insistiendo que regresaran pero no la escucharon y siguieron su camino al pueblo. Al llegar se encontraron con varios restaurantes, ellos no aguantaron el hambre y se pusieron a comer todo lo que encontraron.

Nadeshiko: ven a comer... todo esta delicioso.

Sakura: vamonos... que se van a enojar...

Fujitaka: no te preocupes... tu padre esta aqui, tengo tarjetas de credito y dinero en efectivo.-se puso a comer como loco.

Sakura no comio nada y se fue a explorar el lugar hasta que llego al puente de un gran edificio, se escucho el sonido del tren, ella se fue a verlo de bajo del puente y vio al tren partir. Hasta que se encontro con un niño misterioso que lo miraba friamente.

: vete de aqui... no puedes estar aqui...

Sakura: pero...

: vete de una vez... esta oscureciendo...-las luces se empiezan a prender en toda la ciudad y se esta oscureciendo.-estan enciendo las luces... yo los distraere.

Sakura corrio como pudo y vio varias sombras en el pueblo... aun asi corrio como pudo hasta que se fue al lugar donde sus padres estaban comiendo, pero ella no habia notado que ellos habian cambiado de forma.

Sakura: papá, mamá... vamonos...-pero el padre se volteo y ya era un oso panda.

Ella se habia asustado y se fue corriendo gritando a sus padres, no sabia que hacer, se fue por donde vino y todo era agua, no podia regresar, hasta que vio un gran barco con muchas figuras extrañas.

Sakura: debo estar soñando... despierta... despierta por favor...-se puso a llorar.

El chico misterioso la estaba buscando o mas bien queria asegurar de que se haya marchado a su mundo a salvo. Se encuentra con Sakura... casi desapareciendose.

: ven come esto por favor...-la niña se negaba y trato de separse de el, pero noto que no podia hacer nada ya que se estaba transparentando y desapareciendo.-come esto... sino desapareceras. No te preocupes no te convertiras en panda.

Ella lo comio y empezo a volver asi misma, el chico le puso la mano para que lo comprobara y asi fue... pero de ahi pasa un murcielago que parecia que estaba buscando a alguien.

: cuidado... ella te esta buscando...

Despues de que pasa el murcielago, el chico la lleva a Sakura al gran edificio, y de ahi... tratan de cruzar el puente.

: escucha bien... no respires... si lo haces te descubriran.

Sakura obedece y cruzan el puente entre tanta gente, y de ahi se encuentra con rey de las ranas, saludandolo... Sakura se asusta, y el chico con un tipo de magia lo paraliza por un momento y se escapa por debajo... atravezando los vestidos de las chicas, el rey de las ranas grita que ha olido a un humano.

: te descubrieron.

Sakura: lo siento...

: escucha bien... cuando pase el peligro, escapas...

Sakura: no me quiero apartarme de ti...

: solo puedes hacer una cosa... tendras que trabajar... sera un trabajo duro pero asi sobreviviras en este mundo... y es la unica manera de que recuperes a tus padres. Asi Cologne no te convertira en un animal.

Sakura: quien es Cologne?

: Cologne es la hichecera que domina este mundo... ve con Happosai y dile que te de trabajo... se negara al principio pero tienes que insistir.

Sakura: pero como llegar?

: cuando las cosas se calmen, sal por la puerta y baja por las escaleras y al llegar a las calderas, ahi te encontraras con Happosai.

Sakura: bien... a parte como te llamas?

: mi nombre es Sha.

Sakura siguio los pasos que le dio el misterioso chico y llego a las calderas de ahi se encontro con un anciano trabajando con las calderas con varias pulgas de ollin, cargando carbon para el fuego.

Happosai: a trabajar... vamos.

Sakura: disculpe... me mando Sha y me dijo que usted me puede dar trabajo.

El anciano no le hizo caso y siguio con su trabajo, la niña siguio insistiendo pero no le hizo caso, hasta que cayo donde estaban los pequeños trabajadores pero vio a uno de ellos muy cansado, y ella tuvo compasión y ayudo, llevo como pudo el pedazo de carbon, llego a la caldera como pudo y de ahi... los demas empezaron a imitar al otro que se habia cansado.

Happosai: que demonios pasa aqui?

Sakura: este...

Happosai: tu no puedes andar quitando los trabajos de los demas... eso romperia el hechizo y otra cosa no hay trabajo para ti...

Sakura: pero...

: a comer...-aparecio una chica de una pequeña puerta.

Le dio su ración a Happosai y le dio a los pequeños trabajadores tambien, hasta que vio a la pequeña.

: pero si tu eres la humana... vas a tener problemas arriba estan buscandola como locos.

Happosai: se trata de mi nieta... pide trabajo pero no necesito mas personal, puedes llevarla ante Cologne para que le de trabajo.

: no quiero perder mi vida... eso nunca.

Happosai: mira... este es un camaron asado de la mejor calidad.-le mostro un camaron asado.

: muy bien... vente...-se quito la niña los zapatos...-aqui no necesitas los zapatos ni los calcetines.

Sakura obedecio.

: no sabes dirigirte a tus mayores... por lo menos di "gracias"

Ella dijo lo que se le indico y siguio a la chica que la guiara ante Cologne.

: mi nombre es Nabiki... y no le daras las gracias a Happosai, el te esta ayudando!

Sakura: gracias señor...

Happosai: de nada... y buena suerte.

Sakura siguio a Nabiki hasta el elevador, de ahi se hara el trabajo dificil de pasar ante los demas que estan trabajando. Los demas no notan a la desconocida, ya que muchos estan haciendo sus labores y otros...

: Ranma! por que no me dejas trabajar?

Ranma: ja... si te dejo trabajar pero siempre choco contigo, marimacho!

: RANMA ERES UN IDIOTA!.-lo manda a volar.

Nabiki: ummm Akane... parece que a ti siempre te gusta pelar con Ranma...

Akane: ummmm no me molestes Nabiki...-se va muy enojada.

Nabiki guia a Sakura hasta el elevador que lleva hasta el ultimo piso del edificio, pero se encuentran con un criado que guia a otros dioses a su habitación.

: que huele aqui?

Nabiki rapidamente metio a un cliente de mayor peso y a Sakura dentro, mientras el criado volteo.

Nabiki: a que te refieres Sasuke?

Sasuke: que huele a humano y es un olor muy delicioso.

Nabiki: te refieres a esto?.-le muestra el camaron.

Sasuke: es un camaron asado... damelo.

Nabiki: si quieren ir arriba jalen la palanca.-Sakura le hizo caso se cerro la puerta y se fue para arriba, mientras Nabiki se comio el camaron.

Sasuke: ohhh.-desilusionado.

Sakura se fue para arriba... despues de llegar al ultimo piso se despidio del cliente, de ahi camino hasta una gran puerta, esta por querer abrirla pero luego...

: que no sabes tocar la puerta... eres una niña muy aventada.-era clavija de tocar y luego se abren las puertas.-acercarte...-la niña se asusto.-dije que te acerques...

Con magia la jalo hasta llegar al otro lado, y llego donde estaba Cologne haciendo sus cuentas.

Sakura: quiero trabajar aqui!.-Cologne con un movimiento le cerro la boca como un cierre a Sakura.

Cologne: asi me gusta, tu boquita bien cerradita... tus padres se comieron como cerdos la comida de nuestros invitados, pero recibieron su merecido y jamas volveras a tu mundo... seras una osita pandita preciosa o puede que te convierta en un trozo de carbon.-se fumo un cigarro.-vamos cuentame quien te ayudo a llegar hasta aqui?.-le abre la boca.

Sakura: quiero trabajar aqui

Cologne: NOOO!

Sakura: SIII QUIERO TRABAJAR AQUI!

Cologne: CALLATE!.-se acerca a Sakura rapidamente.-QUIEN QUEDRIA A UNA NIÑA MIMADA Y CONSENTIDA COMO TU! O QUE TAL SI TE DARIA EL TRABAJO MAS DURO Y PESADO QUE TE DEJARIA SIN DESEOS DE VIVIR.-le empieza apuntar con su baston.

Se escuchan los gritos de un bebe... Cologne se asusta y va a calmar al niño... pero Sakura aprovecha ese desaportunio de Cologne y ella se rinde y le da un contrato frotando con una pluma.

Cologne: firma de una vez... solo tienes que poner tu nombre.

Sakura: mi nombre...-pone el contrato al suelo y se pone a firmar.

Cologne: si... vaya que bajo he caido... tengo que dar trabajo a todo quien me lo pide.-hace levitar el contrato ya firmado.-asi que te llamas Sakura... un nombre demasiado extravagante.-con una mano hace borrar una parte de su nombre y poner otra parte.-de ahora en adelante te llamaras Kira...escuchaste Kira.

Sakura: sip...-va al otro lado y es el mismo chico que le ayudo.

Cologne: lleva a la nueva ante todos.

Sha: si...-voltea hacia Sakura.-como te llamas?

Sakura: mi nombre es Saku... digo Kira.

Sha: bien... sigueme.

Ya en el elevador Sakura trata de hablar con Sha pero ella le dice sin charla y que lo llame "amo Sha" de ahi estan ante todos con una mirada de rechazo hacia ella. De aqui en adelante Sakura se llamara Kira.

Soun: no se admiten humanos en este lugar.

Genma: ummmm no puedo creer que hayan admitido.

Sha: son ordenes de arriba... si hace algo mal pueden freirla, torturarla... lo que quieran...-mira hacia Nabiki.-ella sera tu ayudante Nabiki.

Nabiki: como? eso si que no...

Sha: vamos tu querias a una ayudante...

Soun: es muy cierto.

Nabiki: despues me las pagaran... ven Kira...

Kira: sip...-se fue adentro con con Nabiki.

Nabiki: asi que lo hiciste... me tenias preocupada...-la guia hacia el cuarto.

Nabiki al llegar al cuarto, saca el uniforme del trabajo.

Kira: hay dos Sha aqui?

Nabiki: ni Dios lo mande... seria catastrofico, es aprendiz de Cologne... no te juntes mucho con el.

Kira: ohh.-se empieza a sentir mal.-me siento mareada...

Nabiki: tu descansa... no te preocupes... esta todo bien.

En la noche esta muy nerviosa ya que esta sola sin sus padres, aunque sabe que tiene que salir adelante para poder regresar al otro mundo, aunque esta temblando de miedo de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer Cologne con sus padres convertidos en pandas. Hasta que llego Sha.

Sha: te veo en el puente... te llevare donde estan tus padres.-y se fue.

Kira fue rapidamente hacia donde estaba... paso por las calderas y despues llego hacia la pequeña puerta donde se habia escapado con Sha al principio, despues se encuentra con una misteriosa sombra con una cara de gato, Kira volteo y desaparecio pero se encontro con Sha frente a frente.

Sha: ven sigueme...

Se encontraron en unas jaulas donde estaban varios pandas y ahi estaban sus padres, ella con desesperación les grito.

Kira: papá, mamá... soy yo... soy Kira... por favor papá, mamá...-voltea hacia Sha.-estaran enfermos...

Sha: solo estan dormidos... como han comido mucho...

Kira: los prometo sacar de aqui... solo tengame paciencia.-esta llorando y se fue hacia afuera.

Sha: toma esto.-le da su ropa.

Kira: pense que habia desaparecido...-saca una carta.-es una carta de despedida de Tomoyo?... y era para Sakura... Sakura... Sakura soy yo...

Sha: asi es... Cologne se roba el nombre de todos... si quieres regresar a tu mundo, guarda tu nombre en secreto.

Kira: sip...

Sha: lo mas curioso es que me acuerde de tu nombre... llevo mucho que no me acuerdo del mio.

Kira: ya veo...

Sha: toma... come un poco... le hecho un conjuro para que recuperes fuerza.

Kira se puso a comer... y empezo a llorar, despues de comer... Sha la llevo al puente donde regresaria para que pudiera ya empezar a trabajar, fue a las calderas y se quedo dormida abrazando su ropa... Happosai la vio y la cubrio con una manta. Ya todos empezaron a trabajar.

Nabiki: donde estabas? me tenias preocupada.

Kira: lo siento...

Todos estaban haciendo su trabajo. Ranma llevaba a los dioses a sus respetivos baños, mientras Akane estaba lavando un baño.

Ranma: aun no has terminado Akane?

Akane: que esperabas... lo dejan siempre tan sucios...

Ranma: jejeje al menos no me toca a mi.

Akane: callate Ranma... y mejor ponte a trabajar.

Nabiki: pueden dejar de estarse peleando?

Akane: lo haria si Ranma no fuera tan molesto.

Kira: se me hace tonto por la manera que pelean... no sera que se quieren?

Ranma: yo querer a una marimacho? ni loco...

Akane: y yo menos... con un fenomeno-se va muy molesta.

Nabiki: parece que lo niegan...-al ver a la parejita separarse.

Kira: y que se referia de fenomeno?

Nabiki: sencillo, de que Ranma se convierte en chica.

Kira: vaya...-se sorprende al ver como Akane lo moja y se convierte Ranma en una chica pelirroja.

Siguen en sus trabajos, limpiando, alimentando a los dioses... e indicarles donde estan los baños, muchos de ellos con baños como de hierva, azufre, etc. En eso llega Ryoga haciendo sus deberes.

Ryoga: de nuevo molestaste a Akane?

Ranma-chan: a ti que te importa... ademas no me interesa esa marimacho.-mientras se moja con agua caliente.

Ryoga: no te atrevas a decirle asi a Akane... ademas ella merece algo mejor que tu.

Ranma: uyy si... como no... por suerte Cologne no ha descubierto que eres un cerdido.

Ryoga: callate...

Genma: PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEARSE Y PONERSE A TRABAJAR!

Ranma: bien... nos vemos Ryoga...

Despues de ello, Kira aun esta con dificultades de hacer su trabajo pero ella hace lo que puede para no cometer erroes porque sabe lo que le pasara por ello, despues de eso... Kuno esta tambien en su trabajo pero se encontro con Akane y la estaba abrazando... y ella con su mal genio lo manda a volar. En eso llega alguien miserioso, Cologne sospecha quien puede ser... y avisa a Soun sobre al respeto. Pero en eso por ordenes de los superiores mandaron a Nabiki y a Kira a trabajar con la bañera grande que estaba muy sucia.

Nabiki: maldición... esta bañera es un asco... lleno de porqueria de por medio.-esta muy molesta limpiando con lo que puede.-ve con el capataz y pide un baño de hiervas.

Kira: bien... y que es un capataz?

Despues de ello, Soun esta haciendo el orden en todo el lugar, pero llega la pequeña y le niega dar la tableta para ordenar el baño de hiervas, pero ella sigue insistiendo, ve la sombra con cara de gato y le da la tableta mientras el capataz estaba con el telefono hablando con Cologne.

Soun: eyy espera...

Cologne: pasa algo?

Soun: no nada...

Cologne: reune al personal y deshacete del intruso.

Soun: es un humano?

Cologne: solo ve a ver... es una orden.

Todo el personal se reunio para detener a ese intruso que es una sombra cubierto de negro totalmente, con una mirada fria, junto a una mujer tambien cubierta de negro.

Hombre: vaya... al fin a descansar...

Mujer: sip... al menos el Infierno esta siendo encargado por los tres jueces.

Hombre: espero que hagan bien su trabajo...

Mujer: vamos Hades... necesitas relajarte un rato... ya paso la guerra que tuviste con Athena, relajate un poco, ademas nadie notara tu ausencia.-sonriendo tiernamente.

Hades: siempre logras salirte con la tuya... Persefone.

Persefone: ademas mi padre Zeus ha venido por aqui...

Hades: cierto...-mira a todos los presentes, junto a Kira adelante de ellos.-que pasa aqui?

Kira: bienvenido... por favor sigueme a su cuarto...-con algo de temor.

Hades: gracias.-sigue la pequeña y mira friamente a Cologne.

Cologne: es una presencia muy fria y poderosa... pero muy parecida a la de Zeus y Poseidon., puede que sea...

Hades: asi es...-la sombra junto a una mujer cubiertos de negro.-soy Hades, Dios de la Muerte y del Infierno y mi esposa Persefone.

Cologne: bienvenidos a nuestros baños... espero que disfruten de su estancia.

Persefone: gracias...-se quita su capucha negra, y es una mujer rubia muy hermosa.

Hades: bien.-se destapa también, es un hombre alto y formido como Zeus.

Cologne: Kira... atiende a nuestros invitados.-le dice mientras guian a los dioses a su cuarto, y los demas espectantes.-si haces quedar mal... lo pagaras muy caro.-lo dice en voz baja.-ellos son los Dioses Olimpicos del Olimpo...

La pequeña esta con los dos invitados, esta muy nerviosa ya que ha oido acerca de Hades, y sobretodo lo terrible que suele ser con las almas que cometen pecados. Persefone nota ese miedo de la pequeña.

Persefone: no nos tengas miedo...-le dice sonriendo.

Kira: pero...

Persefone: se que has oído de las historias de mi esposo, pero no es tan terrible como dicen, es un hombre muy generoso y tierno...

Kira: pero no le ha hecho nada a usted.

Persefone: claro que no... tu tranquila...-le da una pulsera de plata.-toma esto... tomalo como regalo por tu servicio.

Kira se fue hacia su habitación a descansar despues de atender a Hades y su esposa, siente algo especial en la pulsera que le regalaron, lo que tiene esa pulsera es que es parte del Averno.

Nabiki: asi que te dio esa pulsera la diosa Persefone.

Kira: sip... no entiendo por que?

Nabiki: no es nada malo... ni siquiera Hera fue amable con nosotros... nos trato como esclavos.

Kira descansa tranquilamente mientras piensa en lo que paso y ahora esta con una gran duda¿donde esta Sha? es algo que la tiene muy nerviosa e intranquila. En esos momentos esta pensando en sus padres, no sabe que hacer, hasta que escucho los gritos de alguien y luego vio a un joven que ha sido enviado hacia la extratosfera.

Nabiki: estos dos nunca cambiaran...-suspira.

Akane: estupido egocentrico...-se va hacia su cuarto.

En esos momentos se encuentra Kira con Sha, esta no sabe que hacer.

Sha: Kira... sigueme...-se la lleva a un lugar solitario, y ve tranquilamente las estrellas.

Kira: pasa algo Sha...

Sha: solo necesitaba hablar con alguien Sakura...

Kira: sabes algo? siento que te conozco en alguna parte pero no me acuerdo donde.

Sha: yo tambien siento eso... no es gracioso?

Kira: sabes... me gustaria aprender magia como tu...

Sha: no lo necesitas... tu la tienes, solo necesitas explotarla.-ve la pulsera de plata.-linda pulsera, se nota que te hiciste amiga de la diosa Persefone.

Kira: no se que decir... este yo...

Sha: solo te digo que no te confies de todos, hay un gato gigante vagabundiando por aqui.

Kira: Sha... y como es Hades? es que he escuchado mucho de el... y no son gratas.

Sha: bueno te dire que no lo conozco bien, solo se que es muy huraño, pero de que sea un ser perverso no lo es, es raro en su manera de ser.

Kira: algo asi me dijo su esposa.

Sha: ella ha logrado conocerlo mejor que nadie, aunque no se como le hizo para convencerlo de que saliera del infierno.

Kira: vaya...-siente un poco de frío por la noche.

Sha ve que tiene frio Kira y la cubre con su manto, y este le regala una sonrisa dulce, se para ya que tiene que hacer la tarea que le pidio Cologne, Kira se queda sorprendia pero entiende que tiene que hacerlo, aunque escucho por ahi que era obligado hacer cosas malas, aunque no esta muy segura. Se convierte en lobo volador y se va, despues de que Kira se metio.

Persefone: asi que amas a ese chico?

Kira: que?.-se sonroja un poco.

Persefone: tu tranquila... por cierto mi esposo quiere hablar contigo...

Kira se sorprende asi que va hacia la habitacion de la pareja infernal, y en eso que entra Hades camina hacia la pequeña.

Hades: gracias por tus atenciones... se que has oido de mi y mas en la batalla que tuve con mi sobrina Athena.

Kira: pero...

Hades: aunque haya acabado conmigo... yo sigo vivo... pero no me interesa ahora la tierra... solo quiero descansar.

Kira: esta bien...

Hades: y cuida bien de la pulsera que te dio mi esposa... tiene unos poderes especiales que con el tiempo te daras cuenta.

Kira: ohhh.

Hades: te puedes ir... se que es muy hipocrita Cologne... y que estas atrapada aqui porque tus padres estan hechizados.

Kira: como supo que?

Hades: lo se... ademas me se tu verdadero nombre... eres Sakura cierto?

Kira: si...

Hades: bien... se que saldras de esto muy pronto...

Kira salio de la habitacion de la pareja, Persefone le regalo una sonrisa y se mete con su esposo. Se va hacia el cuerto donde tiene un regalo de Persefone... no puede creer que muchos la estan empezando a estimar. Se va a dormir para ya descansar de sus trabajos y encuentros que no esperaba... y se quedo dormida.

En la madrugada... el rey de las ranas, vigila todo el lugar, y los baños, ve que caen joyas, oro y plata de forma automatica, y luego ve una gran sombra en forma de gato gigante con cascabel, le caen mas y este avaricioso los toma y sigue la pista de donde es el origen de tal riqueza. Ve la sombra... que le ofrece mas.

Rey Rana: es para mi?.-la sombra le ofrece mas, ya cuando lo iba a tomar, es tragado por la sombra.

El gato escucha que viene el capataz y este aprovecha.

Soun: quien anda ahi?

Bake Neko: me muero de hambre, quiero un baño y me muero de hambre... llama a todos... les dare una buena propina.-hace caer una lluvia de oro, plata y joyas.

En la mañana siguiente, Kira se levanta y ve que todos estan levantados, va hacia afuera y esta muy preocupado por Sha que se ha ausentado mucho y no lo ha visto desde ayer, y mas cuando tenia que hacer una tarea. Despues ve que las calderas estan trabajando.

Kira: que raro? me levante muy tarde hoy?.-se va corriendo hacia donde estan todos los trabajadores.

Todos estan muy ocupados y con mucho oro y joyas en las manos ya que el cliente se los dio y ademas se esta comiendo y se esta bañando con el baño de hiervas.

Nabiki: mira quien me dio esto?.-mostrandole un rubi.-el ricachon me lo dio jejeje.

Kira: ohhh, voy a ver como esta Happosai.

Nabiki: esta muy enojado porque lo levantaron muy temprano.

Kira de todos modos se salio y fue a ver el paisaje, en ese momento un lobo con alas aparecio con muchos lios con unas agujas que le estan picando y haciendo sufrir, se estrello donde esta la pared cubierto de sangre. Kira no lo puede evitar y va auxiliar al pobre.

Kira: Sha... estas bien...-con una tabla hace que las agujas se peguen a el, y muchas de ellas caen destrozadas.-que tienes... dime...

Sha no contesta y se va volando hacia donde esta Cologne, Kira no puede creerlo y va corriendo como loca ya que sabe si va con ella, el puede morir, choca con Genma que no dejaba pasar a nadie.

Kira: tengo que subir...

Genma: para nada... no debes.-le agarra del brazo, pero en eso le escurre sangre.-ooh no es sangre.-Kira aprovecha y se va corriendo, buscando la manera de subir.

Esta ella frente al Bake Neko y Soun, este ultimo la trata de hacer un lado pero el gato lo empuja hacia el otro lado y deja a Soun inconsciente. El gato hace brotar de sus manos riquezas jamas vistas, ella lo rechaza, y se va corriendo.

Soun: no le haga caso... ella es nueva...-le sonrie con una gota de sudor.

Bake Neko: no me muestres esa sonrisa... miauu-se lo traga y se escucha un grito de horror en todo el lugar.

El gato se empieza a comer a todos los sirvientes y Akane estaba entre ellos, Ranma con un acto de valentia hace que Akane caiga al otro lado y este sea tragado.

Akane: NOOOOOO! RANMA!

Ryoga se queda callado... se da cuenta que Akane esta enamorada de Ranma y a pesar de que se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo, se aman. Ryoga llega y se lleva a Akane a un lugar seguro mientras todo sucede.

Kira con una aguja en su ropa trata de llegar al piso de arriba como puede. Escalando el edificio como puede, tienen que rescatar a Sha de las garras de la bruja, se da cuenta que sus sentimientos por el son muy fuertes.

Kira: tengo que rescatarlo...

Mientras abajo todos luchan contra el Sincara, con sus armas y sus artes marciales pero es inutil. Akane esta llorando y mas cuando vio a Ranma sacrificandose por el, y lo vio que le sonreia mientras fue tragado por el monstruo, esta en un rincon llorando.

Nabiki: que tienes Akane?

Akane: este yo...-rompe en llanto...-Ranma... por que?

Nabiki: "estaba en lo cierto... Ranma y Akane se aman y hasta lo dijo Kira... pobre Akane".-mientras la ve llorando y ve a la bestia persiguiendo a todos.

Ryoga esta palido por lo que vio, y mas cuando ve a Akane llorando por aquel sujeto que la insultaba, se dio cuenta de que esos insultos eran otra cosa, y mas se acordo de la mirada que se daban cuando discutian, era una mirada de enamorados.

Ryoga: maldicion... maldito Ranma... al final de cuentas resultaste el ganador...

Shampoo: lo se... Ryoga, todos mis intentos de ganar a Ranma fueron inutiles...-baja su mirada.-voy a matar a Akane...

Ryoga: que ganas con matarla Shampoo, y ademas recuerdas cuando Cologne descubrio que habias hechizado a Ranma?

Shampoo: me bajo el sueldo por haberlo hecho y mas cuando esa Akane salio triufando...-apreta los puños...-casi me caso con Ranma.

Ryoga: dime una cosa... amaste a Ranma realmente o solo fue tu orgullo.

Shampoo: este yo...

Ryoga: recuerdas que Mousse fue despedido y mas fue aniquilado por Cologne...

Shampoo: este yo...

Inicio de Flashblack:

Shampoo estaba sola, y cuando llego Mousse le dijo algo que jamas habia pensado oirlo..

Mousse: se que estas tras de Ranma... creo que ya no vale la pena que este aqui...

Shampoo: pero si te vas... Cologne te aniquilara...-con una mirada preocupacion y de tristeza.

Mousse: lo se... ya me canse de estas tonterias... es mejor para ti y para mi... te libraste de mi para siempre...-se va mientras Shampoo queda sola y llora.

Mousse fue a renunciar de su trabajo ante Cologne, pero ella lo tomo de mal modo, y lo empieza a maltratar a golpearlo, y mas que otras cosas, saca una espada.

Cologne: adios... estas despedido.-con la espada hace pedazos a Mousse.

Mouse: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG.-se escucha sus gritos por todo el lugar.

Shampoo lo escucho y se pone a llorar, jamas penso sentirse mal en su vida, y su unica diversion era perseguir a Ranma, era su desahogo y mas cuando lo besaba en forma sorpresiva y entre otras cosas.

Fin del Flashblack.

Shampoo: es cierto... aun puedo escuchar en mis oidos sus gritos...-se pone a llorar.

Ryoga: sabes lo que se siente...tu lo que le tenias a Akane era envidia ya que ella tiene a alguien a quien amar, ahora ella lo perdio por ese monstruo.

Shampoo se pone a ver como come de todo aquella bestia, mientras recuerda todo lo que paso en su pasado y su manera de capturar a Ranma y otras cosas mas.

Kira llego al piso donde Cologne esta, pero entro en el cuarto del bebe, en eso ve que se acerca aquella hechicera, se esconde entre tantos cojines, y ella ve al bebe tranquilo. Kira esta bien escondida, se va la bruja y esta pide que se deshagan de Sha... que ya no le sirve. Cologne se va al piso de abajo ya que hay disturbios, Kira va hacia aquel lobo volador, pero esta tan herido que no sabe si puede curarlo, los criados en forma de papa empiezan a molestarla.

Bebe: quiero jugar contigo... buahhhhh sino llorare mas buahhhh

: por que tanto escandalo?.-se convierte en una señora con una bola de cristal flotando.

Bebe: mama?

: ay como desconoces a tu madre... soy tu tia Uranai Baba.

Bebe: eh?

Uranai Baba lo convierte en un hámster(parecido a Hantaro) y al murciélago en mosquito, a los sirvientes pelones en forma de papa los convierte en bebe, esta sonrie no de manera perversa como Cologne sino mas pura, ve al lobo herido.

Kira: que le va hacer?

Uranai Baba: pues tengo que matarlo... ademas no se puede hacer mucho por el.

Kira: dejenlo... por favor...

Uranai Baba: el tiene algo que me pertenece y ademas el sirve a mi hermana como un esclavo... ademas el tiene que morir... es la unica forma...

Kira: nooooo!.-ve que el lobo con su garra rompe la aguja... Uranai Baba desaparece.

Kira cae a la trampa donde iba ser tirado Sha... junto con el hanster y el mosquito que Kira los toma para salvarles la vida. El lobo trata de esquivar todo hasta llegar a las calderas donde Happosai esta trabajando. Recibe un fuerte golpe, pero el mas fue el lobo volador.

Happosai: que pasa?

Kira: ayudame... Sha esta muy herido...

Happosai: esta muy herido y por desgracia no puedo hacer nada, tiene un hechizo muy poderoso.

Kira: que podemos hacer?..-piensa, mientras la pulcera de plata brilla.-esto es el poder que tiene la pulcera que mi dio la diosa Persefone me dieron.-se queda mirando impresionada como Sha vuelve a la normalidad curando sus heridas.-pero...

El lobo trata de librarse pero el poder de la pulcera hace que escupa una materia viscosa de color gris, y empieza moverse por todas partes, pero los trabajadores de carbon no lo dejan escapar y en una desesperacion trata pero Kira lo pisa y se destruye definitivamente. Pero luego se sorprende de ver un objeto de oro puro.

Happosai: que cosa mas asquerosa...-con gesto de desagrado.

Kira: que es esto?.-le muestra el objeto de oro.

Happosai: es parte importante de una bruja... le pertenece a Uranai Baba.

Kira: tengo que devolverselo y pedirle que perdone a Sha.

Happosai: pero es una bruja muy aterradora.

Kira: no importa...-va con Sha convertido en humano...-Sha... sabia que eras tu... despierta... no puede ser esta muerto.

Happosai: aun esta vivo pero respira lentamente... hay que dejarlo descansar.-le da un liquido.-esto lo va calmar un poco.

Kira: Sha... despierta por favor... Sha...

Nabiki: que pasa aqui?.-ve a Kira con Sha.-que ocurrio aqui? que le paso a Sha?

Kira: Sha... no te preocupes le pedire a Uranai Baba que te ayude... tu esperame por favor...-le da un beso en la mejilla.

Nabiki: que pasa aqui?

Happosai: que no lo ves? eso se llama amor.

Nabiki iba decir algo pero mejor decidio callarse, pero se acordo que tenia que ir por Sakura por lo de Bake Neko.

Nabiki: Kira... tienes que ir alla arriba, el ricachon resulto ser un monstruo, Bake Neko... y Cologne esta tratando de controlarlo.

Kira: si... ya voy.

Nabiki: quien sabe... quien lo trajo aqui?

Kira: quizas yo lo hice...

Nabiki: estas segura? el se comio a muchos de mis compañeros y a Ranma...-se quedo callada al recordar a Akane llorar.

Kira no perdio el tiempo y fue a donde estaba el monstruo, muchos estaban con el miedo de ser tragados por Bake Neko, nunca antes se sintio tanto temor. Hades que estaba de pasada queria ayudarlos pero su esposa lo convencio que no, ya que queria ver sufrir un momento a Cologne por su hipocresia.

Persefone: es que Sakura vive por tratar de recuperar sus padres, yo quiero que Cologne reciba su castigo.

Hades: mira lo que sucede es que quiero ayudar a los demas, ademas tu sabes que mi poder es el revivir a las personas.

Persefone: lo se... pero.

Saori: vaya... tu tambien veniste a tomar un descanso aqui?

Hades: Athena... tenias que ser tu... porque no puedo descansar... ya me venciste y mas cuando entraste al Reino de los Muertos.

Saori: ummmm sigues con eso... yo tambien quiero descansar.

Persefone: vaya mucho tiempo sin verte Athena.-sonriéndole.

Saori: así que regresaste con Hades.

Persefone: jejeje, tenia que hacerlo, sino quien lo controlaría.

Hades: muy graciosa.-poniendo un gesto de enfado.-Athena escúchame bien... si me molestas me las pagaras.

Seiya: que pasa aqui?.-sale de un rincón.-Hades? que haces aqui?

Hades: otra molestia... espero que no vengas con los otros... sino...

Seiya: solo soy yo... quieres pelea?.-se pone en posición.

Persefone: ummmm querido ya... vine a descansar no a ver tus pleitos.-se lo lleva jalándolo de una oreja.(auch... no me gustaria estar en su lugar).

Hades: ayyyyyy querida suéltame ayyyy me dueleeee!

Saori y Seiya se quedaron impactados y con una gota de sudor al ver como Hades es jalado hacia su cuarto, ellos se retiran a sus cuartos también, ya que el problema de los baños se tenia que resolver por si mismos. Al pasar por ahí, se encontraron con Kira, Saori le regalo una sonrisa y siguieron derecho.

Kira: quien era?

Nabiki: debió ser Athena, vaya espero que no se hayan encontrado con Hades sino seria el fin del mundo.

Kira siguió extrañada pero tenia que acabar con el gato y resolver el problema.

Genma: que bueno que apareciste... Cologne a penas puede con el.

Kira entro al cuarto donde estaba Bake Neko este la miro, mientras Cologne se salio y le dijo que le sacara todo el dinero que se pudiera, ya que los gastos eran muchos, y además lo tacaña que era.

Bake Neko: ven a comer... esto es todo un manjar... quieres toda la fortuna,.. te lo daré, pídeme lo que quieras.

Kira: por que haces esto? de donde eres? donde estan tus padres?

Bake Neko: estoy solo... solo...-frota rubis, diamantes y esmeraldas.-tomalo.. vamos!

Kira le empezó a brillar de nuevo la pulsera de plata, y el Bake Neko empezo a vomitar todo lo que consumio.

Bake Neko: que me estas haciendo?

El gato la persigue por todos lados, están todos trastornados por lo que esta pasando, los dioses de todo el mundo e universo ven lo que esta pasando, inclusive Hades, Persefone y Athena fueron a ver lo que esta pasando, y ven al monstruo vomitando e inclusive a los que deboro.

Ranma: ayyyy.-salio botando hacia la pared.-eso si que dolió...-ve a Akane que se acerca a el, mientras el gato se aleja.

Akane: Ranma... estas bien?.-con los ojos llorosos.

Ranma: si...-pone la cara de dudoso.

Akane: Ranma... que bueno que estas bien...-se lanza a los brazos de Ranma.-estaba muy preocupada... pense que te perdería... por que lo hiciste?

Ranma: hice que?

Akane: porque te sacrificaste?

Ranma: es que no quería que te pasara algo...-la mira a los ojos.-te amo... por eso lo hice.

Akane: Ranma... yo también te amo... no sabes cuanto sufrí cuando fuiste deborado...-lo abrazo mas fuerte.

Ranma: no me paso nada... tu tranquila...-la mira fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acerca al rostro de la chica y la besa profundamente con amor y ternura.

Mientras eso ocurre, todos los que fueron deborados salen vomitados, aunque el gato no deja de perseguir a la niña hasta que adelgazo Bake Neko y salio del hotel, ya que la niña tambien se salio y aun su pulsera brillaba, se fue con Nabiki que la llevo a lo mas cercano a la estacion en una bicicleta flotante(que imaginacion la mia jeje).

Nabiki: bien... aqui te dejo y recuerda que tienes que regresar.

Kira: sip... nos vemos Nabiki.

Nabiki: si te dije torpe y tonta... lo retiro!.-ve al gato.-si le haces algo te las veras duras conmigo! escuchaste!

Bake Neko la ignoro y siguio a Kira donde esperaria al tren para llegar al desierto, donde se encuentra Uranai Baba. Llega el tren a tiempo y Sakura se sube junto a sus nuevos amigos, el Sincara lo sigue, en eso piden los boletos, ella se los da pero el conductor señala hacia el gato gigante.

Kira: tu tambien quieres ir?.-ve que Bake Neko asiente.-el tambien viene.-le dice al conductor.

Sakura y sus amigos estan viajando por todo este estraño mundo, viendo sombras y monstruos que parecen que no los ven, Bake Neko un poco mas tranquilo ve que la pulsera dejo de brillar y nota que tiene el escudo del Averno. Se duermen mientras viajan hasta llegar al desierto donde vive la otra hechicera.

Mientras tanto en los baños, Happosai cuidaba de Sha que estaba inconsciente, y vio que se movia y se despertó, fue a ver si estaba bien.

Happosai: te encuentras bien?

Sha: si... que me paso?

Happosai: no recuerdas nada?

Sha: solo escuche a Sakura mencionando mi nombre y lo segui...

Happosai: asi que se llama Sakura... nadie puede con el amor...

Esta Cologne muy enojada ya que perdio mucho dinero por los daños que hizo Bake Neko.

Cologne: he perdido mucho dinero por culpa de esa niña...

Soun: pero después de todo nos salvo la vida.

Cologne: silencio! y todavía se escapa... va ver a esos dos pandas en el zoológico de su mundo.

Sha: espere un momento...

Cologne: eh?

Sha: no se da cuenta que perdio a alguien valioso aquí?

Cologe reviso el oro que tenia en la mano, y luego vio al niño comiendo todo lo que tenia en la mesa. Este se transformo en los sirvientes de papa, ella lo vio y se fue corriendo como loca buscando al niño, mientras Sha muy tranquilamente ve la escena.

Cologne: donde esta mi bebe? Donde?

Sha: esta con Sakura... yo la ire a buscar siempre y cuando cumplas que ella regrese junto con sus padres al mundo de los vivos.

Cologne: y sino lo hago que?

Sha: sabes bien que violaste las reglas de este mundo... matando a Mousse o acaso se te olvido?.-mirandola desafiadola.

Cologne: bien... ve a buscarla y sino la encuentras... lo pagaras con tu vida... entendido?

Mientas tanto Sakura esta caminando hacia la casa de la anciana, y al llegar en el día que era un calor endemoniado, la pobre niña no tenia ni agua para poder sobrevivir... pero ve una casa ahí y dice con el titulo de Uranai Baba. La niña sonrío y llego donde hasta las puertas se abrieron solas... y era un hermoso jardín con mucha vegetación y agua. La pequeña entro luego luego de ver una anciana esperándola ahí..

Uranai Baba: bienvenida pequeña... a que se debe esta visita?

Kira: este yo vine...

Kira le conto todo el motivo, ya que era una historia muy larga y mas lo de Sha que esta herido en el palacio de Cologne, la anciana la miraba tiernamente, era una niña dulce y fuerte. La pequeña se simpatizo mucho por la anciana, era muy diferente a Cologne, era mas comprensiva y tierna.

Uranai Baba: me gustaría ayudarte, a tus padres y tu amigo el Lobo, pero no puedo es parte de las reglas de este mundo, eso lo solucionaras tu misma...

Kira: este... abuelita... esto le pertenece a usted?.-mostrandole el objeto de oro sólido.

Uranai Baba: sip muchas gracias Kira...

Kira: no fue nada... este espero que le perdone a Sha...

Uranai Baba: bueno... y no salio algo raro de el... ya veo se rompio el hechizo.

Kira: lo se... lo siento, salio una cosa negra y lo pise...-muy asustada.

Uranai Baba: lo pisaste? Jajajajaja, eso si que esta bueno ajajajajaja.

Kira: no entiendo...

Uranai Baba: con eso rompes el hechizo... y ahora tu amigo el lobo esta libre.-sonriendo.

Kira se quedo dormida mientras la hechicera y Bake Neko estuvieron trabajando duro para hacer una bufanda. Se escucha el sonido de la puerta, la pequeña niña se despierta y ve abre la puerta, y ve al lobo pero sin alas... no como la vez que lo vio la ultima vez bajo el hechizo.

Uranai Baba: vaya vinieron por ti...-mirando a Bake Neko.-te gustaria quedarte conmigo?

Bake Neko: sip, sip.-asiento contento.

Uranai Baba: toma esta bufanda.. con ella lograras tus sueños.-mirandola tiernamente.

Kira: gracias abuelita... quiero que sepa mi verdadero nombre... es Sakura.

Uranai Baba: Sakura, que bonito nombre... cuídalo con cariño.-sonriendole y la pequeña se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Sakura se fue con el lobo corriendo lo mas rapido posible junto con el hámster y el mosquito, la pequeña empieza a ver imágenes de un bosque enorme, y recuerda algo de lo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura: sabes... en verdad no lo recuerdo pero me dijo mi mama que estaba en peligro rodeado de varios perros callejeros y que un lobo peleo y luego me llevo con mi mama y se fue... ese lobo era legendario y se llamaba Shaoran... entonces tu nombre debe ser Shaoran...

El lobo se transformo en el niño y le sonrio dulcemente.

Shaoran: lo conseguiste... mi verdadero nombre era Shaoran Li... has roto el hechizo...-sonriendole.

Sakura: lindo nombre...- le sonrió tiernamente.

De ahí el chico se transformo de nuevo en lobo y llevo a Sakura hacia los baños... lo mas rapido posible.. duraron casi toda la noche en el transporte hasta que llegaron, todo estaba vacio pero al llegar, estaba Cologne con varios pandas y ella muy enojada, junto con los criados, Ranma y Akane abrazados y desesperados de que no le vaya pasar algo malo a Sakura.

Nabiki: MIREN... YA LLEGO SAKURA!

Todos se animaron y le hecharon porras a la pequeña... y Shaoran la miro tiernamente y le explico las reglas de este mundo, Cologne muy enojada.

Cologne: tienes a Bebe?

El hámster y el mosquito se acercaron a Cologne y de repente se transformo a la normalidad, la anciana abrazo al niño y luego miro a Sakura y a Shaoran.

Shaoran: cumple lo que prometiste Cologne... de regresar a Sakura y a sus padres al mundo de los humanos.

Cologne: NO, asi son las reglas y tenemos que RESPETARLAS!

Bebe: no seas tirana y no hagas llorar a Sakura.

Cologne: es que asi son las reglas...

Bebe: entonces no te voy a querer.

Cologne: bien...

Sakura: abuelita... voy para alla.-se acerca aquella hechicera...-Sha me explico las reglas, que tengo que hacer?

Cologne: abuelita?.-dudosa y luego.-bien de todos estos pandas... cuales son tus padres? Sino lo sabes te quedaras para siempre.-sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sakura con el poder que le dio Persefone y Uranai Baba siente algo que jamas habia sentido en su vida... era un tipo de magia... ya sabe manejar la magia, pero ahorita tiene que liberar a sus padres y descubrir si lo son o no.

Sakura: abuelita... aquí no están mis padres...

Cologne: segura?

Sakura: sip

Los pandas se transformaron en los trabajadores y le sonríen: "HAZ ACERTADO", todos se ponen a gritar de jubilo y de gusto de que ella adivino, y Ranma y Akane se abrazan y se dan un beso de amor... mientras ve como Sakura triunfa sobre Cologne... ella muy enojada acepta su derrota y le dice:

Cologne: ya te puedes ir...-con un gesto de pocos amigos.

Sakura: gracias por todo...-se retira.

Shaoran y Sakura se van corriendo saliendo del pueblo y de ahí en adelante el mismo paisaje de inicio todo verde, ahí el chico misterioso no puede continuar...

Shaoran: ya no puedo continuar... ve con tus padres...

Sakura: este... te volvere a ver?

Shaoran: sip...

Sakura: lo prometes?

Shaoran: lo prometo...-la mira fijamente.

Sakura siente una gran atracción de aquel chico... este la abraza y se acercan sus rostros lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron al fin después todos los sentimientos guardados que se tenian se rebelan ante un solo beso... ellos se abrazan y sienten una sensación unica... nunca se sintieron tan felices... pero a la vez...se sienten tristes...

Shaoran: te quiero...

Sakura: yo también... espero volver a verte...

Shaoran: dejare de ser alumno de Cologne y volveré contigo.

Sakura: si...

Shaoran: ve y no voltees para atrás...

Sakura va corriendo y llega hasta donde están sus padres, ellos la estaban esperando ya para irse de ese lugar y luego se meten de donde vinieron y Sakura se agarra fuertemente de su madre, no la suelta ni por equivocación, ve una oscuridad perpetua... hasta que llegaron a la luz y de ahí los padres y ella salieron de ahí... Sakura volteo para atrás y se pone unos dedos en sus labios, ya que siente aun los labios de aquel chico. Sus padres la llaman ya para irse, y ella se sube pero aun voltea para atrás, la niña habia vivido muchas aventuras en ese viaje y para ella era inolvidable aquel chico y mas cuando le dijo que volvera de nuevo con ella. Llegaron a la casa de donde iban a vivir, y Sakura se fue a su cuarto para descansar después de lo que ocurrio en aquel mundo, soñó con Shaoran.

Al dia siguiente Sakura va hacia la nueva escuela y es presentada ante los alumnos.

Maestro: acaba de llegar una nueva alumna... se llama Kinomoto Sakura... espero que la reciban bien.

Los compañeros se murmuraron entre si., y la recibieron bien, después de unas horas de clases, Sakura esta muy pensantiva ni siquiera puso atención a la clase, el maestro la veia como diciendo que no lo pela, pero no dice nada, pero luego le llega un papelito de parte del director. Deja de explicar y abre la puerta esta algo molesto pero tenia que recibir a alguien que estaba afuera, Sakura no tenia idea de quien sea.

Maestro: acaba de llegar de ultimo aviso un nuevo alumno y espero que lo reciban bien como lo hicieron con la señorita Kinomoto.-mira a la puerta.-puedes pasar joven.-el joven es tan parecido al niño que conocio en aquel mundo.-el se llama Li Shaoran... espero que lo traten bien.

Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver la presencia de aquel chico... y este la noto y le dio una dulce sonrisa, el chico se quedo fijándose mas en lo que hacia el chico ya que tenia la misma seriedad y lo mejor es que se veia mas infantil o mas chico con el uniforme que con lo que llevaba en aquel mundo, pero aun asi esta feliz de que este con ella... se dio cuenta que Shaoran tenia palabra y le cumplio.

Shaoran: te dije que regresaría...- se sento a lado de ella y le dio un beso en los labios sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sakura se sintió tan feliz de ver de nuevo aquel niño, sin llegar a dudas fue el mejor viaje que pudo haber tenido en su vida.. y ahora lo recordara con mucho cariño y al ver aquel chico ya esta completa, jamás volvera a sentirse sola en toda su vida, y mas cuando la terquedad de los padres conocio aquel chico y mas cuando dejo de ser una niña mimada y convertirse en una chica responsable y madura. Sha o en pocas palabras Shaoran le ayudo a madurar y a amar a alguien especial.

THE END.

Comentarios Finales: me tarde mucho en completar esta historia y lo que pasaba era que me la pasaba de huevas y lo otro no tenia inspiraciones en continuarlo pero ahora me dieron ganas de terminarlo, espero que les guste mi historia ya que muchos se los habia comentado pero aun no lo terminaba. Bueno una dedicatoria muy especial para Mimi-chan que me animo en continuarlo ya que no tenia muchas ganas jejeje y también por falta de inspiración, junto con mis amigos y amigas: mi primita F-chan, C-chan, Dani-chan, Cami, Lynn y Hokura(no se que paso con ustedes pero espero que esten bien... las hecho de menos), Zaffron, Burp, Danae(esta te la debia mucho), Diana, Ryoga Sith, Angel Eterno, Miguel, Liliana, y muchos de mis amigos que tengo y un especial saludo para Stumi que espero que funcione todo bien. Espero que esten bien y les guste mi obra... nos veremos para la proxima.

Ryu Glass

* * *

_nota de la editora: naaaa yo solo lo subi ni siquiera lo tuve que editar, espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejarle un review pues yo me encargre de pasarselos todos, vale, gracias por leer esta historia._

_esta historia él la escribio en el tiempo en que aun eramos amigos por eso me trae muy hermosos recuerdos._

_shian shen Mimi chan_


End file.
